Alchemy Story Line (Sil)
Intro Origin In the beginning of the universe, there was the "Big Bang". Along with this came two deities; Tim and Rik. Tim was the God of Order, and Rik was the God of Chaos. Tim created the Narrative Mesh that all Narrative-based creatures and objects are made of. Rik created horrifying eldritch anomalies and spread diseases across Earth. Rik has lost power due to their chaotic form, but they still control diseases and specific people. Characters •The Artist (Fumus) •The Alchemist (Robert) •Agent Brown (Veda) •The Masked (Jason) Groups of Interest The Narrative Shield: A group formed in 1844. The purpose of The Narrative Shield is to prevent the spread of magic and stop the spread of knowledge about magic. The Narrative Shield also works closely with the United States government. The Oracles of Tim: A group worshiping the "original deity", Tim. They have the power of perfect memory, the ability to temporarily see into the future, the "knowledge of the fourth wall", and extremely powerful reality-bending abilities. The Warriors of Rik: The Warriors of Rik only have one purpose: to destroy. They worship Rik, the god of destruction. Warriors of Rik will set fire to houses, destroy entire cities, and pollute the environment just to cause chaos. The Warriors of Rik have no morals and believe they only exist to destroy. Itselohi: An extremely magical town located in Alabama, originally part of a much larger state in 1838. Itselohi had many rises and falls, but was defeated many times by The Narrative Shield and eventually reduced to a small town in 1931. Populated by The Cherokee Priests. The Cherokee Priests: The starters of The First Cherokee-Magic-War. Originally a very small group of extremist Native Americans that gained power through religion during the Trail of Tears. They slowly invaded Alabama and gained ownership by force. Alabama was renamed to "Itselohi" but after The Third Battle of Itselohi, it is now a state again. The Cherokee Priests are enemies of the United States and The Narrative Shield. Magic Runes Runes are used to create objects or to open portals. Runes are drawn in a ring shape and the materials for the object are placed in the middle of the circle. Black Alkahest is used to open portals. When creating something from runes, you must also create a rhyming poem. Order will be drawn from both the poem and the runes. The Order will be used to create the object or portal using the materials you have provided it. Rune magic is dangerous if you do not draw the runes with an "accurate material". To get the accuracy of a material, just divide the atomic number of the material by 82. Only pure elements will work and compounds can not be used. Types of rune rings: Alchemy Alchemy always uses Alkahest, which is a very corrosive liquid used to dissolve elements. The five elements are Crystal, Stone, Water, Air, and Light. All of these can be dissolved by Black Alkahest, which is the pure form of Alkahest. Dissolved Crystal would be called Crystallohest, dissolved Stone would be called Petrohest, dissolved Water would be called Hydrohest, dissolved Air would be called Aerohest, and dissolved Light would be called Photohest. For extremely common elements like Air and Light, they are not immediately dissolved. To dissolve Air, use fire. To dissolve Light, use extremely bright lights. Just going outside with an open bottle of Black Alkahest will create Photohest. Alkahest Potions To make Black Alkahest, first sprinkle salts and sugars into a pan containing water. Next, boil the water and expose it to extremely bright lights. Doing this will create Black Alkahest, but will turn into White Alkahest if left in the pan for more than 5 seconds. White Alkahest is a combination of all different elements dissolved into Black Alkahest. Alkahest can also be consumed for negative or positive effects. Drinking Black Alkahest will burn your throat because it is very corrosive. Drinking White Alkahest will give you very negative side effects, and the over-build-up of elements will literally boil your soul. Stupidity, anger, hallucinations, brain damage, and blindness are common effects caused by drinking White Alkahest. Physics Metaphysics There are two types of metaphysical energy; static and dynamic. Static properties are things like crystal structure and molecular structure. Dynamic energy is split into categories; Spatial, Energetic, Microscopic, and Conceptual. Each category also goes with an Element. Static goes with Crystal, Spatial goes with Water, Energetic goes with Light, Microscopic goes with Stone, and Conceptual goes with Air. Spatial and Energetic are both quantitative-based, meaning they have different forms. Microscopic and Conceptual are both qualitative-based, meaning they have no special forms. The three forms are quantitative (example: 273.15° K), qualitative (example: red, green, blue), and conductive (example: bad conductor of electricity, good conductor of electricity). Infusion The forms are also represented by periodic elements. Sulfur represents non-quantitative based properties, gold represents Conceptual Fractal alteration, carbon represents quantitative forms, mercury represents qualitative forms, and silver represents conductive forms. Properties can be infused into an object with the correct materials. There are three types of bases in an alchemical formula; Form Base, Fractal Base, and Alchemical Base. Form Bases are only used when applying quantitative-based properties. The Fractal Base is the object the property is being extracted from. The Alchemical Base is the type of Alkahest used. To help you understand, I will give you an example. Pretend you wanted to infuse the Energetic Properties of tungsten. First you would place a piece of tungsten (Fractal Base) into a tube of mercury (Form Base). Next you would pour this mixture into a tube of Photohest (Alchemical Base). Now with this new mixture you can use it as paint to change the properties of an object. Pataphysics First off, everything is made of Narrative Mesh, which uses an external Pataphysical Shell and an internal Metaphysical Core. Everything is linked together with a Conceptual Fractal, which defines properties. For example, the melting point of tungsten is linked to every other atom of tungsten in existence. There are two types of Conceptual Fractals; Outer and Inner. Outer Conceptual Fractals define the appearance of an object. Inner Conceptual Fractals define the concepts linked with the object. Reality benders can alter the Pataphysical Shell, Metaphysical Core, or even the Conceptual Fractal of an object. Narrative Energy Reality benders are measured with Internal Narrative Energy, or "INE". Normal humans contain about 100 INEs, but reality benders measure higher than 100 INEs. Subnarrative entities usually measure below 100 INEs. The INE is the percentage of quantitative-based metaphysical energy that can be increased in an object, divided by 100. For example, if the room temperature was 300°K (26.85°C) and the reality bender had an INE reading of 150, they could increase the temperature by 50%, which would raise it to 450°K (176.85°C). With an INE reading of 150, they could decrease the temperature to 200°K (-73.15°C). Stability of reality is also measured with External Narrative Energy, or "ENE". Normal reality is always around 100 ENEs, and subnarrative reality is always below that. Formula for increasing quantitative-based metaphysical energy: INE divided by ENE Formula for decreasing quantitative-based metaphysical energy: ENE divided by INE Timeline 1835 to 1844 - The Era of Magic 1835 - A Cherokee priest takes over and uses their knowledge of magic to attack the United States, starting the Cherokee-Magic-War. 1836 - Half of Alabama is taken by the newly formed "Cherokee Priests" group. The war is continuing. 1837 - All of Alabama is controlled by the Cherokee Priests. Captured Priests give no information to the United States. 1838 - Alabama is renamed to Itselohi, a combination of the words "Itse" and "Elohi", meaning "New" and "World". 1839 - One third of Georgia is taken by the Cherokee Priests. New technology based on the Cherokee's magic is created. The United States fights back. 1840 - The Battle of Harris takes place in Harris County, Georgia. Land is reclaimed by the United States. 1841 - The Battle of Floyd takes place in Floyd County, Georgia. More land is reclaimed by the United States. 1842 - The Battle of Clay takes place in Clay County, Georgia. All of Georgia is reclaimed by the United States and the Cherokee Priests stay in Itselohi. 1843 - After the battles are over, knowledge of magic is suppressed and memories are erased from the public. 1844 - The Narrative Shield is formed and is used to prevent the spread of magic. 1845 to 1855 - The Era of Itselohi 1845 - Leake County, Mississipi is attacked by the Cherokee Priests. 1846 - Marshall County, Mississippi is attacked by the Cherokee Priests. 1847 - Towns near Pearl River, Mississippi are attacked by the Cherokee Priests. 1848 - The Second Invasion of The Cherokee Priests begins, The Narrative Shield attempts to stop them. 1849 - The Cherokee Priests continue to attack Mississippi's east side. All western invasions are ended by The Narrative Shield. 1850 - The east side of Mississippi is captured by the Cherokee Priests and renamed to West Itselohi. 1851 - The Battle of Attala takes place in Attala County, Mississippi. 1852 - The Battle of Pearl River takes place near Pearl River, Mississippi. 1853 - The Battle of Panola takes place in Panola County, Mississippi. The Cherokee Priests are defeated and the Second Invasion is ended. 1854 - The Battle of Itselohi takes place in the middle of Itselohi. 1855 - The Second Battle of Itselohi is fought, but The Narrative Shield loses. 1856 to 1897 - The Era of Reclaiming 1856 - The Cherokee Priests attempt to attack Tennessee, but are stopped by The Narrative Shield. Auburn University is never formed. 1861 - The Provisional Confederate States Congress met in Georgia instead of Alabama, because Alabama was currently being controlled by The Cherokee Priests. 1864 - The Battle of Mobile Bay never happened. 1865 - The Cherokee Priests continue to act aggressively to anyone try to enter their territory, meaning many battles were fought in other places. 1880 - The Battle of Tuskegee takes place in Tuskegee, Alabama. Tuskegee is re-conquered by the United States. 1881 - Tuskegee Institute successfully opens in Tuskegee after The Battle of Tuskegee. 1882 - The Reclaiming of Montgomery begins. The United States and The Narrative Shield form an alliance. The Narrative Alliance. 1883 - The Reclaiming of Uniontown begins in Uniontown, Alabama. The Narrative Alliance reclaims the bottom half of Alabama. The top half is still Itselohi. 1892 - The Narrative Alliance continues to resist against Itselohi forces. The Reclaiming of Birmingham succeeds. 1893 - The bottom half of Tennessee is taken by The Cherokee Priests. Itselohi is renamed to South Itselohi and the new territory is named North Itselohi. 1895 - The Reclaiming of Knoxville begins in Knoxville, Tennessee. North Itselohi is damaged. 1896 - The left half of Tennessee is taken by The Cherokee Priests and North Itselohi is renamed to West Itselohi. 1897 - The Reclaiming of Nashville begins in Nashville, Tennessee. All of West Itselohi surrenders. (Previously) South Itselohi signs the Itselohi Treaty of 1897. 1898 to 1931 - The Era of Alliance 1914 - World War 1 starts. 1917 - The Cherokee Priests sign the Itselohi Treaty of 1917, giving back The Cherokee Priests ownership of Alabama. The Cherokee Priests agree to help the US in war. 1918 - The Cherokee Priests join The Narrative Alliance and form The Thaumic Alliance. World War 1 ends. 1928 - 10 years after The Thaumic Alliance formed, The Cherokee Priests gain The Narrative Shield's trust. 1929 - Itselohi suddenly expands on all sides, starting The Second Cherokee-Magic-War. 1930 - The Third Battle of Itselohi starts, and Itselohi is destroyed. Only a very small area of land is left. 1931 - Itselohi is reduced in size to a tiny town located below Madison County but next to Hartselle County, Alabama. The war is finally ended.Category:Storyline